Sol de Media Noche
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: "Y se sentía bien. Finalmente se sentía liberado" [Inspirado en los capítulos 80 al 84 del manga]


**SOL DE MEDIA NOCHE**

 _"Y se sentía bien. Finalmente se sentía liberado."_

Erwin Smith

Levi Ackerman

 **NOTAS** : _Spoilers del manga. Capítulos del 80 al 84_

 **PD1** : _Esto no es en sí un fanfic original, sino un poquito de mi cuchara a lo que realmente pasó._

 **PD2** : _¡Mil gracias por leer y sus comentarios!_

* * *

 **SOL DE MEDIA NOCHE**

-Es cierto... Pero mientras tú y Eren regresen con vida, aún hay esperanza.

Decenas de soldados ya habían muerto en esta misión. Los más novatos estaban a punto de tener el mismo destino tras la ráfaga de piedras que el titán bestia lanzaba a su dirección.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que esta situación requiere medidas extremas?

Y Levi estaba dispuesto a convertirse en uno más al ofrecerse como sacrificio en pro de la humanidad, intentando abrir un espacio para que pudieran escapar.

-Hemos sido casi derrotados.

¿Realmente él, más allá de su papel de comandante, tenía el poder de la esperanza? Había una alternativa, una arriesgada estrategia que arrebataría la vida de todos los nuevos reclutas y muy probablemente la suya, fin que significaría nunca ser testigo de lo que había en el sótano de la casa del doctor Jeager. ¿Sería capaz de abandonar su sueño?

-Para ser honesto... No creo que nadie de nosotros pueda regresar con vida.

Sí, era capaz de hacerlo. Por muy grande que fueran sus deseos por conocer la verdad y obtener las respuestas a las preguntas de su padre, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo entendía que su papel como comandante, como civil, como habitante de las murallas, era siempre procurar el bien común.

Sin embargo, había dudado. Habiendo ideado la misión suicida desde antes de bajar de la muralla, su boca permaneció cerrada y por un par de segundos pensó en tomar el consejo de Levi. Muy en el fondo, aún había algo que lo ataba a esos sueños de la infancia. Aún había lazos a las circunstancias y sueños por las que era el Erwin Smith que era ahora.

La realidad era que no quería morir... No sin conocer las verdades de las que estaba bastante seguro y de las cuales sólo faltaban pruebas para corroborarlas.

-Sí...Y eso pasaría, si no tuviéramos ningún plan de contra-ataque - exclamó. No podía ni debía mantener más en secreto su plan.

Necesitaba que alguien le ayudara. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero tomar la decisión estaba siendo más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Hubo una pausa en su conversación.

-...¿Lo hay?

Y Levi era el único que podía ayudarle.

-¿Por qué te tardaste en decírmelo? ... ¿Y por qué sigues ahí parado en silencio con esa expresión tan de mierda en la cara?

Había guardado por mucho tiempo uno de sus principales objetivos por comandar la Legión de Reconocimiento, incluso de él, su mano derecha y la persona en la que a pesar del escandaloso primer encuentro, confiaba a ciegas. Y aún así, tras descubrir la verdad, Levi había decidido continuar cuidando su espalda y apoyarlo. Tras descubrir el deseo tan infantil y egoísta que ocultaba en su corazón.

-Si este plan marcha a la perfección... Es posible que puedas derrotar al titán bestia - él era capaz de lograrlo. Los sacrificios que una misión así cobraría no serían en vano. Sin embargo...

-Pero para que eso pueda pasar, los nuevos reclutas y yo...- Rendirse y tirar por la borda esa ilusión de estar tan cerca de la verdad no podía sacudirla de sus hombros. Físicamente veía al capitán frente de él, pero su mirada estaba perdida.

No quería estar al filo de la batalla... Pero no era justo, ¿cuántos no habían muerto por sus órdenes? Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era dar su vida en primera línea en pro de la humanidad.

-Deberemos sacrificar nuestras vidas.

Fue una afirmación que le costó sacar de su garganta. Decirlo, expresarle este plan a aquel pequeño soldado, lo hacía más cierto. No había vuelta atrás. Pero, ¿cómo comandaría un ataque suicida si no quería morir? ¿Si lo que anhelaba era llegar al otro lado de la muralla para abrir la puerta de aquél sótano? ¿Y cómo era que aún después de todo, aún recordando a todos sus colegas caídos que tenían la mirada puesta en él, demandando una respuesta, seguía queriéndolo?

-Para que lo hagan, tendré que hablar y convencerlos. Y si yo no voy al frente, no querrán hacerlo. Es por ello que es casi seguro que moriré en batalla- No podía más, debía confesarlo y sacarlo de su pecho- Moriré sin nunca saber... Lo que hay en ese sótano.

Aún mantenía la mirada en otra situación inexistente pero pudo ver de reojo la expresión de sorpresa de Levi, quien le preguntó a qué se refería.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó en una caja de madera que estaba cerca de ellos confesando que realmente, REALMENTE quería saber lo que encontrarían en aquel lugar, explicándole a Levi que continuó adelante con la idea de que llegaría el día en que encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

-Muchas veces pensé que morir sería más sencillo- Y realmente lo creía pero nunca había podido sacarse el sueño de su padre de la cabeza.

-¡Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ! -la euforia y frustración se hicieron presentes, levanto su mano como si estuviera sujetando algo importante, viéndola- ¡JUSTO ANTES MIS OJOS!

Decayó su ánimo y miró al suelo. Estaba siendo observado por su capitán, consternación en su rostro.

-Pero, ¿sabes, Levi?- y en eso recordó a todos sus camaradas caídos - ¿Puedes verlos? A nuestros compañeros.

Mike del que nunca volvió a saber nada, Victoria a la que unos titanes habían partido en dos y la habían devorado, Tifa a la que Kenny voló la cabeza, Hanji a la que el Titán Colosal había aplastado... Todos ellos, viéndolo. Queriendo saber si el objetivo por el que dieron sus vidas ya había sido alcanzado.

-Pero el problema está en mi cabeza, ¿verdad? -volvió a suspirar, resignado- Todo esto, no es más que una infantil meta mía.

Volteó a ver a Levi. Estaban siendo atacados. Escuchaba los gritos de sus soldados y las rocas impactando los tejados. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, frente, escuchando sus palabras, no con lástima en su rostro, sino preocupación.

Recordó unos días antes, cuando encerró a ambos en su oficina y lo amenazó con romperle las piernas todo para que no acudiera a esta misión. Recordó cuando Levi compartía sus tazas de té con él en las noches durante el papeleó que debía terminar. Recordó las comidas juntos después de cada expedición, comidas que nunca más tendrían.

-Has luchado muy bien. Es gracias a ti que hemos llegado tan lejos- Levi había dado un paso adelante y se había inclinado ante él.

-Tomaré la decisión - exclamó. Confiaba plenamente en él- Lidera a esos nuevos reclutas directamente al infierno. Y yo derrotaré al titán bestia.

Sabía que Levi no lo juzgaría y tomaría la decisión que le costaba a él aceptar. Por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, dejaría que alguien tomara las riendas del asunto.

Y se sentía bien. Finalmente se sentía liberado. La persona frente de él no era sólo el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, sino el ser más amable -a su manera- que también hubiera conocido. Le brindó la más sincera y emotiva sonrisa.

-Levi, gracias.

* * *

Galopó su caballo al frente de la formación, tras explicarle a los reclutas el plan a ejecutar y haber entendido y abrazado la idea gracias a la pregunta de un soldado, donde entendió que sus acciones podían venerar la memoria de los ya sacrificados.

Tal vez él nunca llegaría a conocer la verdad, pero sabía que el resto de la humanidad, aquellos que mantendrían vivo el recuerdo de cada uno de ellos, sí. Y era suficiente motivo para tranquilizar su alma.

Vio sobre su hombro para observar a Levi en camino a la hilera de titanes por las que llegaría hasta el titán bestia, éste se detuvo y también giró. Mantuvieron sus miradas por un instante. Erwin pudo respirar un aire de despedida. Todo lo que aquel hombre había hecho y dado por él, lo agradecía con el alma.

Inhaló profundamente, giró la vista para el frente y se preparó para el momento. Orgulloso de la valentía de esos chicos, alzó su brazo con pistola de humo en mano y ordenó:

-¡AL ATAQUE!

Y sin pensar en nada más, cediendo ante la vida, la gratitud y la aceptación, partió hacia su muerte.

-¡ENFUREZCAN, MIS SOLDADOS! ¡GRITEN, MIS SOLDADOS! ¡PELEEN, MIS SOLDADOS!

Escuchó el quejido de su caballo siendo impactado por una roca e inmediatamente supo que la muerte ya estaba abrazándolo.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una butaca de clases, un profesor, más concretamente su padre, daba una cátedra sobre historia del mundo.

Escuchaba a sus compañeros murmurar, pero no entendía bien a qué se referían.

\- Capitán, ¿ha escuchado sobre el océano? -era una de las cosas.

-¡Aléjense de aquí! Dejaré que Erwin se coma a Berthold en este preciso momento.

¿Qué? ¿A quién se comería? ¿Y por qué? Pero dejó de darle importancia cuando su padre volvió a mencionar cómo todos ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes humanos en la tierra. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era eso posible y entre más crecía, más respuestas empezaba a demandar.

-Pero profesor...Dijo que ya no hay más humanos fuera de las murallas, si es así, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de ello?

El profesor volteó a verlo y extrañamente, ya no tenía el rostro de su padre, sino el de otra persona que se le hacía conocido, pero no podía identificar. Su voz también era otra.

-¿Erwin? -preguntó por él.

Su salón de clases se desvaneció junto a sus compañeros y sólo quedaron el nuevo maestro y él. Pero ya no era un niño, era su yo actual. Y su maestro era un hombre de baja estatura y penetrante mirada.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los abrió y una ola de luz lo impactó. Le costaba respirar y sentía una pesadez increíble en su cuerpo. Quiso hablar, pero por alguna razón no podía. Volvió a escuchar la misma voz de aquel hombre de su sueño.

-Por favor, perdónalo...

¿A quién exactamente debía disculpar?

-No tuvo otra opción mas que convertirse en demonio.

¿Demonio? ¿Quién? Escuchó más murmuros pero poco pudo comprender. Todos sus sentidos estaban totalmente descontrolados y había algo, un dolor, que le impedía todo.

-Ahora debemos dejarlo descansar en paz.

Esa voz... Era muy conocida.

-Erwin - Ah, se trataba de Levi.

Levi, la persona que lo había ayudado a librarse de su peso. Quien lo había ayudado a decidir llevar a la muerte a un grupo de soldados con él liderándolos. Quien a pesar de ello, no lo consideraba un demonio.

"Estoy muriendo"

Fue casi más como recordar lo que estaba pasando que una epifanía.

Su mente se ofuscaba más y más. Aunque tratara, le quedaba poca voluntad para abrir los ojos, exclamar alguna palabra o simplemente escuchar. Levi había dicho algo sobre el titán bestia. ¿Qué titán? Quería abrir sus ojos y verle por última vez. Poderle agradecer nuevamente... Pero su panorama mental se hacía gris, gris, gris... Negro.

-Te prometí...- fue lo último que escuchó de aquel soldado al que tanto apreció.

Y entonces, la vida se apagó.


End file.
